


Hexed

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: A little Halloween surprise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated my other fics college keeps you quite busy but I had some spare time today so instead of watching Netflix I wrote this hope you guys enjoy my little Halloween gift to you

Louis woke up to what felt like twenty hangovers all at once and the surface he was on was incredibly cold. He let his eyes flutter open slowly allowing the small glimpse of light fly passed his eyelashes.

“Where on earth am I?”

He sat up in the middle of a room that looked like it was straight out of Harry Potter. The room was circular with bookshelves full and to the ceiling surrounding him. Ladders that could circle around were scattered among the room, waiting to be climbed to the highest levels to reach the books at the ceiling watching over the rest.

A door to his left unlocked and a man walked into the room in a cloak and Louis was convinced he just entered a really fucked up coma dream. The man turned to him with a surprised look and smiled.

Louis was honestly speechless, this man was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Louis knew he liked men but to create such a beauty in his mind was actually impressive.

“Hello! You must be Louis. Welcome to my home, sorry I hexed you by accident, you weren't my intended target. Stay as long as you need to recover.”

Louis stood up and brushed off his pants walking closer to the man who was twirling his fingers lightly in a circle as a pan mixed itself. His other hand was held out and Louis stepped in between his hand and the flying book he didn't see coming. The book hit him in the back of the head and the man coughed to cover up his laugh.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.”

Louis rubbed the back of his head which was throbbing in pain. He looked down at the thick book labeled A Witches Kitchen and then looked back at the man.

“Well I didn't plan on being hexed by a witch today so aren't we all a little caught off guard?”

The man crossed his arms and the spoon stopped spinning and the book fluttered onto the table between them.

“I am not a witch! I am a wizard, and a very good one at that.”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned on the table and started flipping through the pages of the cookbook with boredom.

“So Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo do you have a name or not?”

“Harry.”

“Harry Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes but he smirked a little and Louis leaned forward a little more trying to see his face again.

“You make a better witch Harold.”

Harry, with a flick of wrist started the stirring again and eventually salt and pepper were floating through the air and adding themselves to the pot before Louis’ eyes as Harry turned back to him.

“How so?”

Louis watched Harry flip through pages in the cookbook, sighing as he halted the pepper that seemed to be going out of control.

“You're quite pretty, very feminine. You haven't cut your hair since 1807 shall I go on?”

Harry smiled shaking his head slowly. As he looked Louis in the eye.

“Well what about you? You look like a pixie! Sharp angles, fluffy hair and don't get me started on your height.”

Louis faked a gasp and held his hand to his chest. Harry continued cooking now chopping vegetables with a snap of his fingers.

“Will you be staying for dinner tonight Louis? I can always bring you home.”

Louis smiled at the thought of sitting across the table from the beautiful man and getting to pretend for a moment that this was what his life consisted of.

“After watching how much pepper went into that sauce I might have to pass.”

“Hey, I never cook a bad meal.”

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the island so he was face to face with Louis.

“Wanna bet?”

Harry hummed, smiling devilishly at Louis.

“Do you really want to make a bet with a wizard?”

Louis crossed his arms and smirked at Harry.

“One meal, enough for both of us made by hand with no magic at all and I'll stay for the weekend to entertain your incredibly lonely ass.”

Harry snapped and the pot disappeared behind him and he cracked his knuckles.

“I'm starting to think you don't want to leave. A little magic always draws them in.”

Harry got pots out from the cabinets and started with actually chopping and separating ingredients.

“Oh so you just hex all the guys you find attractive?”

Harry slowly started dicing carrots as he rolled his eyes at Louis before adding them to the soup he was preparing.

“Who said I find you attractive?”

Louis smirked at him and moved towards the pot cracking eggs for Harry to add to his mix for whatever he was making.

“Riddle me this fairy godmother, I wasn't your initial target as you said, but are you happy you hit me?”

“I could've killed you.”

Louis put his finger in the air, wagging it around slowly as Harry mixed ingredients and pulled out meat from the freezer.

“But you didn't.”

“Go read a book or something I'll have dinner ready soon.”

Louis stepped back from the counter and smirked as Harry wiped his hands on an apron that magically appeared around his waist.

“Of course honey, anything for you sweet tart.”

Louis backed away laughing as Harry rolled his eyes slowly as he moved around the kitchen.

“Don't call me any of those names.”

Louis put his hands up in protest and returned to the living room he woke up in, the books circling around him like art. He decided to just climb half way up a ladder and make his pick.

He stepped up a few steps and the ladder moved to a location full of Louis’ favorite books and Louis happily picked one up and stepped down the ladder onto the floor that now held the most comfortable looking chair Louis had ever seen in his life.

“This place is magical indeed.”

He started reading and he just got lost in the book, time became ultimately irrelevant and his hunger rose until Harry's head popped through the door frame.

“I am here to proudly announce that dinner is served.”

Louis stood up from the chair and left the book on the arm of the chair, bookmark sealing his location.

Louis entered the dining room and Harry was putting the finishing touches on the decorations golds and reds flourished in the room and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling made Louis’ mouth water.

“This is gorgeous.”

Harry sat down at the end of the table and gestured for Louis to sit down at the other end which he gladly did.

“Only the best for my first visitor.”

Harry raised his glass and Louis raised his back a silence fell between them in that moment and only then did he notice that Harry changed into a suit.

“I feel a little underdressed, but thank you for the lovely gesture.”

Harry smiled, shaking his head and with a snap of his fingers Louis was in a well fitting suit that matched Harry's minus the pocket square.

“You're quite the charmer aren't you?”

Harry laughed out loud letting it boom against the walls and fall into his chest like a swarm of butterflies erupting out of the top of a volcano.

“Check behind you.”

Louis turned around and a man walked in holding a bouquet of red roses. Louis couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful sight.

“You were right you know.”

Louis turned his head to the side as he ate his soup with as much grace as his shaky hands could muster up.

“About what?”

Harry smiled sipping at his soup as well, blowing on it lightly as they continued to look at each other softly.

“I do find you incredibly attractive.”

“Good.”

Louis smiled softly at Harry who was blushing like mad over his confession.

“It's true, I find you absolutely intoxicating.”

“You could also say you find me bewitching!”

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis smelt the bouquet of fresh roses that grew in Harry's garden. They were bewitched to never wilt or die and to smell perfect in rain or shine.

“The main course is a ham glazed with mashed potatoes I hope you are up for that?”

Louis nodded happily as the soup was taken away from him and was replaced with a glazed ham that smelt absolutely amazing in every way possible.

“Eat up!”

They ate and made small talk Harry telling him about different spells and casting them from across the table, making things appear, disappear and levitate before Louis’ eyes.

Louis yawned and Harry noticed. Their main course finished with and he could tell Louis was exhausted.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

Louis nodded yawning once again and Harry stood up coming over to Louis and extending his hand for him to take.

“Let's get you to bed, you've had a long day.”

Louis nodded almost enchanted by Harry, willing to go anywhere he wanted right now but luckily for Louis it was indeed the guest bedroom.

“I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up.”

Louis was a little confused and uncomfortable with the statement. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis’, letting them melt together before he  
turned to leave Louis alone.

Louis carefully climbed into bed and shut off the light letting his head rest on the cold pillow. Letting his eyes flutter closed to only reopen what felt like seconds later in the same bed but much less magical and in the arms of Harry, minus the cloak with a book about witches tucked between them and their wedding photos above their heads.

“Harry, you're not a wizard right?”

Harry let his eyes remain closed as he answered in a sleepy voice.

“No baby, go back to sleep, Halloween really fucks you up every year.”

Louis laughed and let his head rest on Harry's shoulder again.

“You'd be a hot wizard by the way.”

Harry chuckled in his sleep, pulling Louis closer to him as he laid them both down in a more comfortable position.

“I bet I would be, your dreams always make me extra hot.”


End file.
